1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insulated containers and, more particularly to containers for transporting temperature sensitive analytical specimens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biological and chemical specimens and other temperature sensitive materials are frequently shipped through the mail to distant locations, e.g. laboratories for testing and analysis. In order to preserve the specimens it is thus necessary to provide a secure shipping container which protects the enclosed specimens against rough handling and other shocks received during transport. U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,547, for instance, describes a two-piece, symmetrical package utilizing shock absorbent material to protect the enclosed specimens. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,003 describes a package made of a molded material and having pockets to hold the specimens therein.
Since certain biological and chemical specimens must be kept cool for analysis, these specimens also require thermal protection to preserve them during transport. U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,003 describes molding a container out of polystyrene or styrofoam, materials having good thermal insulation properties. The described container, however, includes several viewing slots through the outer walls for identifying the enclosed contents, preventing suitable insulation. Further, the described container does not include a cold pack or other device to regulate and maintain cool temperatures during transport.
Other insulated specimen containers are known which have a space to accommodate a cold pack in its unfrozen state and wherein the specimens are insulated from the cold pack. When the cold pack is frozen, however, it expands and does not fit in the space which accommodates it in its unfrozen state.
Although the aforesaid containers provide some protection during transport, there is a need for an improved container which not only protects the enclosed specimens from physical damage but also insulates them from thermal damage by maintaining the internal temperature within a specified range.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such an insulated container in which to ship biological, chemical or other specimens requiring both physical and thermal protection, whereby thermal communication between an enclosed cold pack and the specimens is facilitated by the thermal cooperation between channels, compartments and recesses in the insulated container.